


How long until we call this love?

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hope you like this almost 2k fic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oops, This was supposed to be a holiday fic, because I’m too lazy for that, but it isnt, there really isn’t any plot though, unedited, yaz has bad parents as a subplot, yaz thinks she’s in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: “Maybe I don’t know that much. But I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you.” -Celine Dion, Because you loved meAlternatively known as Yaz discovers what love is, with the help of everyone else.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	How long until we call this love?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not set in the same universe as I like that you’re broken (broken like me). However, they have gotten off the island, and Benji and Sasmina are together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Love-** **noun**

  * _a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties_


  * _attraction based on sexual desire; affection and tenderness felt by lovers_


  * _affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests_


  * _a person or thing that one loves_



  
  


–––––––

  
  


To be honest, Yaz has never really liked love. In all the cheesy rom coms, where the protagonist and their love interest confess their feelings for each other in a dramatic way, she’d always covered her eyes, or turned the TV off. She hated off unrealistic it all was, because if love was real, then her parents wouldn’t argue all the time. 

If love was real, then she wouldn’t have to blast Green Day into her ears every Saturday night when her dad gets too drunk, and she wouldn’t go on runs right after dinner every night to avoid the screaming and shouting about every little thing. 

If love was real, her mother wouldn’t have to clean up the pieces of plates she breaks when she gets too angry, and her father wouldn’t have to apologize to the neighbors for being too loud at 2 a.m. 

And so, Yaz doesn’t believe in love. She doesn’t think it exists, or that it’s all that it's cracked up to be. 

She lasts a good five years before she starts to see that maybe love is real. 

– – – – – – –

  
  


Yaz often dreams of Sammy. She doesn’t mean to, but she’ll be dreaming she’s in the jungle and then Sammy’s there, and suddenly everything’s about Sammy. Real life is like that too. 

In the back of her mind, the promise she made to herself at ten years old lingers. There’s still a part of her that questions if the way she feels about Sammy will change, because love isn’t real, not in the way everyone assumes it is. 

But there’s Sammy, and usually, that’s enough to quell her worries. Because Sammy in all that she is is always enough. 

She refuses to call it love, but she doesn’t have anything to call it, so she leaves her feelings nameless. 

Oddly enough, Kenji is the one who voices how she feels. “It’s like a tsunami,” he says, staring at the distance in a way that makes her think he’s talking about Ben. “It’s there, on the horizon, and you can see it and know that it’s coming, but it’s still unexpected when it crashes over you, full force. And you’re there, sinking, drowning in emotion, and feeling, and _love_. And you know that you’re powerless against it, and all you can do is accept it.”

“Of course,” he continues. “Love isn’t just wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, or being okay with just breathing the same air as them. Love can be platonic too. If you’re lucky enough, you’ll be able to love, platonically, and romantically.”

“Dr. Seuss once said, ‘you know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep, because your dreams are just as good as your reality.’” Kenji finishes, looking proud he was able to say something remotely smart. 

She tells him this much, snickers when he looks affronted, but he’s right, and she wonders if she loves Sammy. She wonders if she was too quick to believe that love is dead all those years ago. 

– – – – – – –

  
  


Yaz asks Brooklynn about love next. 

Brooklynn looks thoughtful, not rushing out answers like she usually does. She shrugs after a little while. 

“I mean, love is different for everyone. And I’m only sixteen, so I don’t have much experience in the whole love department. But I think love is trading your happiness for theirs, because if they’re happy, then that’s all you need.” Brooklynn says, then brightens. “Ooh that was really good. I should have recorded that.” 

She nods. “Okay thanks Brooklynn.” 

Brooklynn’s eyes widen. “Wait. Yaz. Why do you need this information?” 

But Yaz is already getting up to walk away. “Byeeeee.” 

“Yaz! Yaz, come back here! Are you in love? With Sammy? You have to tell me these things!” 

– – – – – – –

  
  


(They find out they all have graves, six shiny gray gravestones, all lined up by each other. Brooklynn’s grave is littered with flowers and painted rocks from her fans, Ben’s has a chair next to it where his mom read to his grave everyday, Sammy’s has a picture of her family framed laying against it, Darius’ gravestone has his favorite dinosaur book laying against it, and Kenji’s is a massive gravestone that his father obviously paid a lot of money for. 

Yaz’s is bare, a wilting plant in a brown pot sitting next to the grave with a caption ‘she died too young’. 

It all seems rather fitting. 

Kenji clenches his fists, angrily staring at his grave. “You know, I bet he paid so much money for this fancy gravestone, and the funeral was all perfect, and he probably gave some nice speech about how I touched the souls of everyone I met, but I bet the damn bastard didn’t even cry.’’ He laughs humorlessly and shakes his head. “I bet everything I own he didn’t even cry.” 

She gestures to her grave. “Couple of family rejects huh?”

He laughs again. “Look at us,” He says mirthlessly. “Aren’t we special?” 

She looks past him to where Sammy and Ben are talking and laughing, and maybe they’ll never know what it means to be loved by a parent, but maybe they know what it’s like to be loved by someone else. “The specialist.”)

– – – – – – –

  
  


Yaz asks Darius about love a week after her mother files for divorce. They’d had a family dinner, all of them without any arguments, and there were tears that weren’t caused by ugly words. 

(She knows, logically divorce was the next step. Eventually, they’d get tired of screaming at each other and want to separate. It doesn’t quell the wave of sorrow she feels, the overwhelming feeling to cry until she drowns in her own tears. 

Later that night, she asks her mom if she ever loved her father. Her mom smiles sadly and says, ‘‘Of course I did. I wouldn’t have married him if I didn’t. But one day, we woke up, and we just didn’t love each other anymore.” 

And that thought alone, that you could stop loving someone so suddenly terrifies Yaz. It’s enough for her mind to conjure scenarios where Sammy stops loving her and coldly tells her so, and then play each scenario like a movie, and all she can do is watch and let the insecurities and fear eat her up.)

She figures Darius, the natural leader of the group and all around motivating speaker, can give her _something_ to put an end to the whispers of doubt about love that float in her head. 

Instead, he looks nervous, almost unsure of himself, which is abnormal. “I don’t really think I’ll be much help to you.” 

Internally, she groans. This really isn’t a time for Darius’ insecurities to pop up. “Darius, I’m sure you know some stuff about love. And it doesn’t have to be about romantic love, it could just be like, family love.” 

He looks relieved, and briefly she wonders if this has something to do with Brooklynn. She’ll have to ask him about that later, grill him for the details. “Okay well… I guess love for me is when someone makes you feel really happy. And the knowledge that even through anything that happens, they’ll always have your back.”

It’s clear he’s finished talking, and so she turns to leave. “Yaz,” he calls out. 

She turns around. “Yeah?” 

Darius looks almost unsure of himself as he opens his mouth to talk. “Do you…” He trails off. “Do you think she might feel the way about me that I feel about her?”

She smiles, just a little. “She loves you too, you know?”

Her answer clearly reassures him, as a smile breaks out on his face. “Yeah, yeah okay.” 

(She gets a text from him a week later saying _You might have been right about that whole love thing_.)

– – – – – – –

  
  


Yaz asks Ben last. Maybe it’s because their friendship is quieter, something based on their similar personalities rather than experiences. 

So she asks Ben about love one day, when they’re reading their respective books. 

“Ben,” she says, after finishing her Agatha Christie book. “What do you think love is?” 

Ben immediately looks pensive. “Why? Did Kenji ask you to do this? Will my answer determine the future of our relationship? Does he want to break up?” 

She finds his nervousness almost comical, that Kenji would ever want to break up with Ben. “No, no. I’m pretty positive Kenji does not want to break up with you.” 

Her words seem to soothe Ben’s worries, as the tension in his body fades away. “Oh okay. That’s very good.” He sighs contemplatively. “Well I think love is when you can’t stop thinking about someone. And when everything you do, or think is about that person. That’s when you know you’re in love.” 

She wiggles her eyebrows. “Speaking from experience?”

Ben blushes a deep crimson shade. “Anyway, how was your book?” 

Yaz sees the topic change, and allows it instead of pressing him for more. Her book was really interesting after all. “Well the twist at the end was awesome…”

———— 

  
  
  


It’s a cold Friday night in December when Yaz tells Sammy she loves her. 

They’ve just made hot chocolate which according to Sammy is “the best hot chocolate you’ll ever have.”, and now they’re going to watch a movie on Sammy’s new tv. 

“You’ve never seen The Fox and the Hound? But it’s a classic!” Sammy exclaims.

“Well clearly not, because I would have seen it if it was a classic.” Yaz retorts. 

“Well,” Sammy says. “We’re watching it now.” 

Sammy’s standing with her hands on her hips, looking at Yaz sternly with her ‘don’t argue with me’ face. A playful smile dances on Sammy’s lips. She just looks so _beautiful_ that Yaz can’t really be blamed for what she says next. 

“I think I might love you.” She blurts out.

The smile drops from Sammy’s face in surprise. “What?” 

“What?” She parrots.

“Did you—” Sammy points at Yaz. “You love me?” 

She sounds so incredulous and insecure, that any doubts Yaz ever had fade away, and her sole goal is to make Sammy feel loved. 

(Even her mother’s voice saying “I just woke up one day and didn’t love him anymore.” doesn’t have its same control over Yaz anymore.)

“Well yeah.” She says. 

“Why?” Sammy’s voice breaks just enough for Yaz to hear. 

There’s so many answers to that question. She could say _I never want to leave your side_ , or _I think you’re the best thing to happen to me_ , or even _I never believed in love until you showed up and now I can’t stop thinking about you and I think that’s love._ Instead she shrugs and says “I asked everyone else about love, and their definitions fit how I think about you. Like we could be watching paint dry and I’d still be happy because I’d be with you, and that’s all I really need.” 

She thinks she sees a tear in Sammy’s eye. “You love me?” 

“I love you,” She says, then adds. “You don’t have to say it back.” 

Sammy shakes her head. “You love me.” She says in awe, then looks up at Yaz. “I love you too. In case it wasn’t obvious.” 

Yaz grins, then moves to kiss Sammy. Because they’re dating, and that’s something they can do. And _Sammy loves her too_. Sammy actually loves her. 

(She thinks that maybe love is real after all.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had happy holigays. 
> 
> See what I did there?


End file.
